Butters: a 9 11 story
by TMNTEmily1999
Summary: What does it feel like to be born on the EXACT day of the 9/11 attack? Butters can tell you! oneshot


SEPTEMBER 11TH. 2001 = 8:45am

"Keep pushing, Linda!" The 48-year-old expectant mother lay in her hospital bed, in Hells Pass Hospital, in South Park, Colorado, in pain. She had gone into labor almost 2 ½ hours ago. Her husband and soon-to-be father, Chris panicked. It was their first child, and he had NO clue what to do! Linda was TOTALLY chill. She explained to her husband what to do. So, here they were: getting ready to have their 1st child – a baby boy! They were SO excited to be parents! A nurse intern in the corner, turned on the T.V. She was SUPPOSED to be learning how to deliver a baby, but it was just too damn boring. She needed to entertain herself with some T.V. The first thing she saw was a weird movie – a documentary, maybe? She saw the Twin Towers … a-and a p-plane? What kind of movie WAS this, anyway? Just then, the nurse's eyes widened and the hospital T.V. remote dropped from the clutch of her glove-covered hands … for, she realized that it WASN'T a movie!

9:02am

Smoke and flames exploded from the towers. It was a TERRIBLE sight! News reporters said that a hijacked plane crashed into the side of the 1st tower, 6 minutes before – the question was: Was it an accident? While all that was happening, Linda and Chris were getting ready to have their son. "You're doing good, Linda, just keep pushing!" encouraged The Doctor. Linda HAD been pushing – for 6 minutes! It was almost as it the baby was sacred to come out, or something! "OK, just 1 more push!" The doctor called to a screaming and straining Linda. Chris squeezed his wife's hand as she pushed with all her might. Suddenly, a 2nd plane hit the other tower – it WASN'T an accident! The people on T.V. started jumping out of the buildings. It was SO sad to see something like that happen right before their eyes! All the explosions were suddenly interrupted by the wails of a newborn baby.

SEPTEMBER 11TH, 2006 – 8:46am

A 5-year- old Leopold Stotch came running down the stairs in his small house in the mountains. He LOVED his birthday more than anything – it was his favorite holiday, because every year he got a BIG surprise! Last year, his Aunt Nellie, who lived in L.A., came to visit! Well, when he came downstairs, he saw his parents – they were just … sitting there, silently watching T.V. Leopold saw a plane on T.V. – he had always LOVED planes! Although, he didn't understand why the planes on T.V. were purposely crashing into the tall buildings, on fire. It kind of scared Leopold. It was the 5 year anniversary of 9/11, and Mr. And Mrs. Stotch were watching a video documentary of what happened, 5 years ago. Leopold's mom, Linda, started bawling, for her son was born on this terrible day! Leopold's dad, Christopher always wished that his one and only son were born on ANY other day. Leopold never knew why his parents were always sad on the anniversary of his birth – at a VERY young age; he figured it was because they didn't love him. The little blonde boy looked around him. His house looked as normal as ever – No presents. No cake. No decorations. No Aunt Nellie. "Mommy? Daddy?" The 5-year-old babbled, trying to get their attention. No Answer, but when they (eventually) DID notice him standing there all innocently with his thumb in his mouth, his father just sent him to his room. Some Birthday.

SEPTEMBER 11TH, 2011 – 8:50am

Leopold Stotch, or 'Butters', as his friends called him sat alone on the steps of South Park Elementary School. His head rested on his hands, with his elbows on his knees. He sighed, and put on the cardboard birthday hat, his mom gave him. Ever since Butters was 5-years-old, he HATED his birthday! His friends Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, and Kyle Broflovski came up to him. Stan and Kyle were each holding a teal-wrapped present. Teal was Butters' favorite color! "Happy Birthday, Butters!" cheered Stan and Kyle, s they gave him their gifts."Oh, gee, thanks, guys!" Butters said as he tore off the teal wrapping paper. Maybe today WOULDN'T be so bad! "They're model planes," Kyle explained when butters opened the 2 presents. "Maybe we can fly 'em, sometime!" Butters smiled. He wanted to hug those guys. Eric Cartman, who had been listening to music on his iPad, looked up and overheard that it was Butters' 10th Birthday. "Wait … _**TODAY**_ is _**YOUR**_ birthday, Butters? HAHAHA, what a _**FAG**_! HAHAHA!" Butters nodded sadly as Cartman cackled. He HATED being teased, especially by Eric Cartman. Unfortunately, the other 4th graders heard Cartman, and they ALL started laughing at him. Butters was SO embarrassed – his face went red. He regretted being born.


End file.
